The LazyTown Saga: Midnight Sun
by katya-hernandez
Summary: A slightly above average hero, a salvadoran girl, a coincidence. A love story for a strong brotherhood. Mix of musical and romance. Multilanguage: Spanish, English and Icelandic. Completed 23/05/13 Next book: The LazyTown Saga: Baktun.
1. Breakthrough

Chapter 1: Breakthrough

Time, 7:00 am - City of San Salvador, El Salvador.

Today will be a day of the most surprising. I'm going to Honduras to visit Miracle. Long ago she wants to see me. She waits for me at the border with Honduras to go with it to Tegucigalpa.

"You never told me you had to cross the border," said miracle while traveling by car to Tegucigalpa. "Believe me that I live in another country," I said as I read the book of romance in LazyTown.

Meanwhile, in Iceland.

Sportacus is in his airship, in full training. Suddenly a tube appears:

-A letter for me, I wonder who that from?

Sportacus read the letter carefully ...

Sportacus, I need to see you. Ziggy

_Ziggy wants to see_. With a smile, he left his airship. He landed near the air post. Ziggy is here. Now he was as tall as Sportacus, Ziggy doesn't look like the little boy so eager of lollipop that he was. He now trains and eats healthy. Sportacus can see the anxiety deform the face of the 17 years old man.

-What is it, Ziggy?

-It's Stephanie. I don't know what happens, but it's been two days that she refuses to leave her house or even see us. Pixel is also worried, he tried to go see her but the mayor has made it clear that Stephanie did not want to see anyone. Pixel told me that the mayor seemed very concerned.

-I do not guarantee you anything, but I'll see what I can do.

_It can't be so bad, my crystal haven't beep._ Sportacus rushed to the mayor's house. He knocks on the door and saw the pink curtain of Stephanie's chamber move. The door opens suddenly on the anxious mayor.

-M. Mayor, what's going on?

-Oh Sportacus... It's terrible ...

-Is Stephanie in trouble?

Before the mayor could answer, a voice interrupts them.

-Uncle no...

Stephanie is at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a sport suit.

-Hello, Sportacus! I go join Ziggy and Pixel, uncle. You comes Sportacus?

Sportacus is not fooled. He knows that Stephanie is hiding something

-Yes ... see you later M. Mayor.

Then he went after Stephanie. They walk slowly side by side.

-Stephanie, is everything all right?

Stephanie did not answer.

-Ziggy and Pixel are worried about you. Ziggy has told me that it's been two days that you refuse to come out and see them.

-I ... I need to think.

-You want to talk?

She stops to look in his eyes. _She has changed. Something has changed in her ..._ Then she turns around and sees Ziggy who ran towards them.

-Another time perhaps Sportacus ... Hello Ziggy!

-Stephanie! I was so worried! Sportacus thank you! You okay Stephanie? Ready for a quick jog?

-Yes, I am... Bye Sportacus.

The two friends left a jog. A strange feeling seized Sportacus. He knows this feeling, but this is the first time he feels that when his crystal does not shine. He is worried. He goes back in his airship and started training compulsively. All his thoughts are centered on Stephanie. Suddenly he stops training. He is sure now, Stephanie is hiding something. He looked outside and realized that the evening has already arrived. He wants to know the bottom line of all this. He comes down to Lazytown and headed directly to the mayor's house. His mind imagines the most eccentric scenarios. He was surprised to see the mayor waiting outside on the doorstep. Before Sportacus can't say a word, the mayor exclaims:

-Stephanie!

Sportacus turns quickly. Stephanie is petrified, fixing the two men. Sportacus ran to her side.

Stephanie ... are you ok?

-What my uncle told you?

-Nothing I have just arrived. We must talk ...

Stephanie looks at her uncle. Then she nods. She greets her uncle and turned to Sportacus, a weary smile on her face.

-You know a place safe from eavesdroppers?

-Of course ... LADDER! Cling to me ...

Stephanie stunned. She surrounds his neck with her arms and his hips with her legs. She lays her head against his back, sighing. Sportacus shiver. He tries to discover the cause of it, in vain. Once in the airship, she goes down from his back. Subjugated, she looks around her.

-I do not know why, but I always imagined the inside of your airship in blue ... But white is beautiful.

She walks toward the cockpit and watch Lazytown seen from above.

-How beautiful it is here.

-I should have make you visit long ago.

-It's sure that in 10 years you had the time ...

She turns to him. Sportacus feels that she is tense. She seems to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders.

-You want to sit? BED ...

The bed rotates on itself before switching. Sportacus sat down and slap on the mattress next to him and invited her to sit. Stephanie came to sit beside him. For a few seconds a deafening silence floats in the airship.

-I am afraid to tell you...

-You don't trust me?

-Yes sure ...

-I'm worried about you.

-You ... You're worried about me!

-But of course Stephanie. You are my dearest friend. I care about you a lot!

She shivers and stares blankly before her, sighing. Without looking at him, in a weak voice she said:

- I have something to tell you

- What is it?

- I had a friend in central america.

Sportacus was excited because he knows his sister lives in those region.

- I don´t know you had a friend in central america. I have a sister who lives there.

- oh, really?

- if you go with me to see your friend, can I see her too?

- Of course Sportacus.

Time, 3:00 pm - Tegucigalpa, Honduras.

"We're almost there friend," said the sign miracle when we pass away from Tegucigalpa.

"Just need a mile to get there, but I feel a bad feeling, I have a brother who is going to visit me in a few hours" I said when we got to Tegucigalpa.


	2. A Bitter Coup

Chapter 2: A Bitter Coup.

Time, 7:00 pm - Tegucigalpa, Honduras.

"Here you comfortable" Miracle said when I got home, well it was dark when I arrived in Tegucigalpa.

Time, 12:00 am - LazyTown, Iceland.

- Stephanie, in the morning we go to Central America.

-Oh Sportacus!

She jumps on him. Then impulsively, she lays her lips against his. She breaks the kiss quickly, blushing.

-I'm sorry ...

Then she noticed her position. She is sitting astride his legs, her whole body slightly touching him. A shiver runs through her. She lowers her head embarrassed. She always has been secretly in love of Sportacus. To feel him so close to her and to have dared to kiss him, gives her a new sensation. A sensation she had never felt before. At 19, she had never felt the lust that burns her veins. Sportacus looks at her carefully. Then his hand rises and cuddles her cheek. She straightened her head and plunges into the blue of his eyes. She feels the desire seize her. She comes closer and kisses him. His hand on her cheek goes back into her hair while he places his other arm around her, pulling her against him. She opened her mouth; he introduced his tongue, discovering her mouth with his tongue. She grabs his shirt, pulling him closer. She press her crotch slightly against his. He broke the kiss gently.

-We should stop,honey.

He had just called her honey ... Stephanie was amazed. She smiled as she hadn't done in weeks. She sits up a little on her knees and pulled out his hat that she throws on the bed. She passes her hands through his soft hair. Then she grasps them, holding his head in the air.  
-I've never felt so good...  
She goes down and kisses him again. Sportacus's arms close around her waist so thin. She sat down on him slowly, rubbing her against his chest so hard. Her hand descends on his torso. She caresses his chest with her hand, discovering it inch by inch. Her hands went down a little and pat the top of his buttocks. One of his hands goes down to press one of her buttocks. She moaned a little arching against him. He was amaze. His other hand was going slowly onto her side to gently lay some caress. She moaned closing her eyes. His reaction surprised him. His erection was powerful. She felt Sportacus's erection of against her. She gave a pressure of her pelvis against his erection. He groaned. He left his mouth to go down on her neck. She shivers.

-Sportacus, don't stop please.

He bit the tender skin of the base of her neck.

-Your wish is my command my love ...

He caressed her hips and slowly pull back her dress. She raised her arms. He drew her dress over her head to put it with his hat. She wore a pink thong and a bra the same color. He takes her bare buttocks, moaning, he crushes it gently with his hands. She kisses him in the neck going up to nibble his lobe. His hand slipped between her legs, revealing an underwear wet. Sportacus felt pressure in his lower abdomen. His other hand, unfastened her bra exposing her breasts to him. He swallows one of her nipples pink. She groaned. He smiled. She pulled out his sweater. He helped her. She discovered his body so well defined without a shadow of a hair. She shivers a little, as her hand goes to his lower abdomen. She presses his erection with her finger over his pants. He sucks one of her breasts, while his right hand moved slightly her panties to find her pussy and his left hand press the other breast. She pulls his hair back to look at him in the eyes.

-Sportacus ... I love you!

Sportacus lost his mind… _she love me!_ He kisses her passionately. His tongue searched her mouth. Then he felt the soft skin of the hand of Stephanie on his hard dick. She had opened his pants. He broke the kiss moaning. She smiled. As she begins to gently him caress.

-I want you ... Sportacus

She presses his dick, making him groan.

-If you knew how much I want you Sportacus ...

He took her face in his hand. He looks gravely into her eyes.

-I am yours ... I love you Stephanie ...

He felt the wetness of her pussy caressed his cock. He groaned. She descended slowly. She groaned. Then he felt something hard against his penis. He tried to stop but she pushes more. She cried out and stopped.

-Oh honey ... You shouldn't have… I didn't know…

-No, I wanted this... You couldn't know that at 19 I was still a virgin… it's ok ...

She looks straight into his eyes. He lays a light kiss on her forehead. Preparing to retire his dick form inside her, she surprises him by starting to move on him from top to bottom. She smiled with a genuine smile and he tooks her hips to guide her,at first slowly but then faster. She arched against him. He liked the feeling of her pussy so tight around him. He lays her down on the bed. He went over her. Then, biting her breasts he start to take her slowly. She whispers his name several times. Then his hand went down to tickle her center of pleasure. He felt that she was ready to come ...

-You are so good honey ... Hmmm

-It is so good ... Sportacus don't stop!

He accelerated the movement. Then she began to scream his name, he came into it at the same time she came. He rolled on his side, and pressed her against him. He kisses her hair.

-I'm sorry Sportacus, I shouldn't have imposed you that ...

He laughs.

-You're not the one who should apologize ... I should have stopped you ...

She looks into his eyes.

-I wanted this, I wanted you ... But you, did I forced you?

-Not at all ... I wanted you, and I'll want you forever.

Time, 12:00 am - Tegucigalpa, Honduras.

I heard gunshots and cries of people.

"Friend you have to hide because the soldiers looking for Salvadorans to take them to the border and return them back to El Salvador!" She whispered very softly while we went to the basement.

"What the hell is going on?" I said when we got to the basement.

"are soldiers of the government's opposition, was at midnight that the highly anticipated yield coup against President Juan Paulo" miracle brother said when the soldiers arrived.

"Girl, you're coming with me!" said an officer when they took me to the border

"stay expelled from Honduras!" "I do not live here, I live in El Salvador, came to visit" "Ahh, I understand your situation, come stay at the home of our president," said the commanding officer while I was taken to the home of the country's interim president.


	3. Sunday Bloody Sunday

Curious fact: the chapter "Sunday Bloody Sunday" is based on the song of the same name perfomed by U2.

Chapter 3: Sunday Bloody Sunday

Time, 4:00 am - LazyTown, Iceland.

-Stephanie ... will you marry me?

She stands up and looks at him surprised. He was afraid that she thinks it was too fast.

-I want you now, I'll want you tomorrow and I'll want you every day of my life ... Be mine.

-Yes Sportacus.

He wrote a letter that he sent to the mayor, explaining that he was out for some days to central america and Stephanie was with him. Then he sat at the controls of his airship, the heart divided between happiness and despair. The happiness of knowing that his discomfort was due to the fact that he was in love with Stephanie, that she loved him and had accepted to marry him.

-Where are we?

He startles.

-I did not hear you get up.

-What were you thinking about?

He blushed. She smiled understanding.

-We fly over the ocean. I expected to be in Central America in a few minutes.

He pressed a button and jump to her side.

-Central America. Your sister´s homeland?

-Yes, I'm going to see your friend and meet her.

She smiled.

-You're really going to meet her?

-Well sure. I will meet her and re-meet my sister.

She approaches him and kisses him. He kiss her back. Then she became more daring.

-This time we will have to stop my love. We will soon be landing.

She sighed and stop but her arm stay around him. She presses against him. He passes an arm around her, before saying:

-Honey, welcome to Central America!

Time, 10:00 am - Tegucigalpa, Honduras.

"Good morning Mr. President, that Sunday so nice" I said as I went to breakfast with the president.

"good morning beautiful lady I did not know you were on a visit to Honduras, are peaceful after all"

"anyway afternoon I go back to my country" talked all morning. after the president said he will be protected along with miracle and her family by the government.

Time, 2:00 pm - La Union, El Salvador.

Finally, back to my country. I turn to the capital city.

Time, 6:30 pm - San Salvador, El Salvador

I never knew my brother would visit me here.

"hello sister" he said when we got to my house.

"I have something to tell you"

"What else?"

"our cousin died in Honduras, as in Atlántida?"

I cried very hard. might not after all this Sunday was a bloody Sunday.


	4. After Bloody Sunday

Chapter 4: After Bloody Sunday

Time, 5:00 am - City of San Salvador, El Salvador.

After last night with the painful news of the loss of my cousin. I decided to go out with my brother and campaign against coups.

- You sure you do that?

- Of course, after the experience in Honduras, I do not want to repeat in any country.

Miracle Tegucigalpa came to support me in the future plan.

- we really do tomorrow?

- Yes we will actually campaign against coups.

Meanwhile i saw him grabed her by the waist and kisses her passionately. She felt her heart speed up and her body react to his. He breaks the kiss without letting her go.

Sportacus: I'm going to rest a bit before the campaign tonight ... You should do the same, my angel. I do not want you to wear yourself out. Tomorrow we stay with my sister in the second day of the campaign.

He feels her tense in his arms.

Sportacus: who is your friend?

Stephanie: I´m happy for meet my friend.

Sportacus smiled and swung her against his back.

Sportacus: LADDER!

He climbs quickly to his airship. Once up, he let her go. His crystal began to glow.

Sportacus: My sister call me ... I'll come back my angel ... Rest ... BED!

While Sportacus goes to the America´s plaza for the preparations for the beginning of the campaign with miracle, Stephanie begins to undress. An idea came to her suddenly. When Sportacus returns to the airship, the first thing he notices is Stephanie' dress at his feet.

Going to the bed, he discovers her shoes, then her pantyhose, her bra and her thong. He can't help imagining Stephanie undressing. Despite the exhaustion, he felt his desire rising. Arrived to the bed, he discovers her, extent and naked, on his quilt. She smiled. In one smooth motion, he removes his shirt and his hat. Stephanie is once again dazzled by his perfect body.

Stephanie: I do not know if I'll end up getting used to the sight of your naked body ... You dazzled me darling ...

Sportacus laughs, then noticing the bright eyes of Stephanie's on his body, he finished undressing.

Sportacus: Just for the pleasure of seeing your eyes shine like that, I hope you will never get used.

He takes her in his arms and lifts her. He goes under the quilt, spooning.

He takes off her wig and gently kiss her hair. He buried his nose in the silk of her hair.

Sportacus: Hmmm ... you smell so good

Stephanie: It does not bother you... I mean it does not disgust you, my hair short?

Sportacus: No ... This is your hair and I love everything about you ... Plus, they will grow back.

Stephanie: You love everything about me?

Sportacus: Stephanie... I love the warmth of your eyes ... the unique color of your hair ...

He kisses her hair.

Sportacus: Your contagious smile ... Your kindness and your generosity without limit ... The silk of your skin ...

He caress her side with his fingertips.

Sportacus: The sweetness of your voice when you say my name ...

Katya: Wait, I forgot turning on the sound. Is almost midnight and the campaign is begins in 5 minutes. bye.

I runned away to the campaign. is almost midnight.


	5. Midnight, Sweet Midnight

Curious fact: This chapter will need the song Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) performed by Florence + The Machine. I sing in this chapter.

Chapter 5: Midnight, Sweet Midnight

Time, 11:59 pm - City of San Salvador, El Salvador.

Katya: _When we first came here_  
_We were cold and we were clear_  
_With no colours in our skin_  
_We were light and paper thin_

_And when we first came here_  
_We were cold and we were clear_  
_With no colours in our skin_  
_'Til we let the spectrum in_

Stephanie pressed her ass against his powerful erection.

Katya: _Say my name_  
_And every colour illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

Time: 12:00 am - San Salvador City, El Salvador. (Beginning of the campaign)

_Say my name_  
_As every colour illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

_Say my name_  
_As every colour illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

Sportacus: hmmmm ... your curves, firm and soft ...

My brother takes one of Stephanie´s breasts in his hand and press it gently. She groaned.

The fireworks blow in the Salvador del Mundo´s Monument. Everyone´s Cheering and screaming

Katya: _And when we come for you_

_We'll be dressed up all in blue_  
_With the ocean in our arms_  
_Kiss your eyes and kiss your palms_

_And when it's time to pray_  
_Dressed up all in grey_  
_With metal on our tongues_  
_And silver in our lungs_

_Say my name_  
_And every colour illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

_Say my name_  
_As every colour illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

_Say my name_  
_As every colour illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

Sportacus: Above all I love you because you're you ... You're the only one... You drive me crazy when you moan against me, you fills me with in a single look and you're the one that holds my heart in her hands ...

His hand goes down on her belly and then down to her crotch. He's driven crazy when his fingers meets her wet pussy. She arches against him. He kisses her neck, caressing her clitoris. She moaned a little louder. She bends, grasping his hair. She feels him gently going inside her.

Stephanie : Ohmmm….honey!

A hand on her hip, the other under her, he makes love to her gently. She arches, moaning. He accelerates the movement. She is so tight against him. He takes her leg and put it on his thigh. His fingertip caress her clitoris. She press herself against him. He groaned. He takes her more rapidly. He pushes it way down and while Stephanie scream his name cumming, he delightfully cums in her, holding her tight against him with all his might.

Katya: _Say my name,_

_And every color illuminates._  
_We are shining,_  
_And we will never be afraid again._

_Say my name,_  
_As every color illuminates._

_Say my name,_  
_As every color illuminates._  
_We are shining,_  
_And we will never be afraid again._

_Say my name,_  
_As every color illuminates._  
_We are shining,_  
_And we will never be afraid again._

_Say my name_

After the season started, me and miracle were awake until dawn. all the people of El Salvador and Honduras applauded us and encouraged us during the early evening.


	6. Surprise!

Chapter 6: Surprise!

Stephanie: Hmm this is the most beautiful declaration of love that you could make me ...

Sportacus: You drive me crazy, my love.

My brother kissed Stephanie behind the ear and hummed a gentle air.

Stephanie: It's pretty ... What is it?

Sportacus: A lullaby my mother sang to me.

Stephanie Sing it to me please.

Sportacus: Anything you want my love.

Í örmum mínum sofnar **(In my arms fall asleep)**  
Lokaðu augunum, engillinn minn **(Close your eyes, my angel)**  
Í himininn fljúga í burtu **(In the heavens fly away)**  
Stjörnurnar munu leiða þig **(The stars will guide you)**  
Til sweetest draumar **(To the sweetest dreams)**  
Hvíla í friði að hjarta mínu **(Rest in peace to my heart)**  
slá Let's Rock þú** (Let's my heartbeat rock you)**  
Vegna þess að slá aðeins fyrir þig **(Because it beats only for you)**  
Í örmum mínum sofnar** (In my arms fall asleep)**  
Lokaðu augunum, engillinn minn **(Close your eyes, my angel)**

Katya: Brother, I came to the start of the campaign. I have dreams and I go to sleep.

I went to sleep but his voice kept me unknown.  
Sportacus: Sis, I love you my sweet angel but I have a surprise. When you turn 19 years you will go to Iceland with me. That will make you a elven woman and teach you what my father taught me.

A Midnight Sun starts for me, but my brother is going to start me soon.


End file.
